


Víbora

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Child Murder, Dark, Drugs, Evil Tim Drake, F/M, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, No Beta, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Timothy va a demostrarle a Ra's que él es la esposa perfecta, incluso si Ra's se niega a ello. A fin de cuentas, esto es solo un empujoncito en nombre del amor.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Víbora

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Viper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426502) by [Mistress_of_Vos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos)



> Tim es un bastardo y deben recordar eso, pero Ra's también es un bastardo maldito. Son perfectos.

Era una noche ligeramente calurosa en Nanda Parbat y Ra’s al Ghul, con pasos firmes y seguidos por su fiel Ubu, caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio.

A pesar de llevar ochocientos años liderando a su organización (aunque bien sabia él que ese grupo de rebeldes que le habían seguido en su primera vida no contaban como tal), Ra’s se había descubierto a sí mismo sobrepasado de trabajo últimamente, principalmente, por los destrozos que cierta avecilla había causado hacia casi ocho meses y que seguían reparando. Ra’s se permitió fruncir el ceño.

Timothy Drake había resultado tanto una placentera sorpresa como una enorme decepción y, a su vez, una increíble molestia. Mucho más que su predecesor.

Cuando el joven había aceptado su trato para poder encontrar a Bruce (quien efectivamente no había muerto), Ra’s se descubrió a sí mismo complacido. Timothy era increíblemente joven, pero no era estúpido. Su mente superaba a la del murciélago original y sus habilidades en combate eran más que admirables, no por nada era sabido por todos que Red Robin había sido entrenado por la mismísima Lady Shiva. En pocas palabras, el demonio había estado más que satisfecho con el desempeño del joven ojiazul y se había decidido a requerir sus servicios de nuevo cuando el Consejo de las Arañas se atrevió a retarlo.

Timothy, a pesar de haber costado la vida de muchos ninjas con sus planes (incluyendo a dos de sus asesinos de élite, Z y Owens), había hecho un trabajo magnífico, y fue casi triste cuando el joven decidió hackear el sistema de la Liga de Asesinos en lugar de ir a Nanda Parbat para celebrar su triunfo como era debido; con una buena copa de champagne y la compañía de esa preciosa mujer que lo acompañaba, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ra’s recordaba vagamente el apellido Fox. De cualquier forma, el asesino guardó la botella de alcohol y se resignó a que Timothy no iba a unirse de forma voluntaria a su bando.

Era una pena, porque Nailea estaba increíblemente maravillada con el chico en ese entonces. Y Ra’s, a sabiendas de que Talía y Damian ya no podían ser considerados parte de su imperio y que, más temprano que tarde, iba a necesitar un heredero que tomase las riendas de la Liga en su ausencia, analizó sus opciones.

Dusan, tristemente, ya no estaba para apoyarlo. Nyssa yacía hecha cenizas en una vasija de oro que Ra’s mantenía junto al retrato de Dusan, y Nailea… Bueno, su hermana sabia manipular las creencias de la gente y ciertamente era una parte muy importante de la Liga (hay que darle material a los creyentes), pero no podría ocupar el papel de líder. Tras ese razonamiento, Ra’s decidió que Timothy Drake podría cumplir el rol que Bruce Wayne no pudo, y darle un heredero que tuviese una genética superior.

Tan sencillo como poner un par de pruebas aquí y allá para asegurarse de que Timothy realmente era digno (porque no sería el primer suertudo que lograba dañar la organización de Ra’s sin realmente haber tenido un plan) y todo quedó listo. 

La sangre de Drake era claramente poderosa, con un potencial enorme que sería agrandado bajo la crianza de la Liga, lo único que necesitaban era _crear_ al heredero en cuestión, por lo que Ra’s dejó todo en manos de Nailea, pidiéndole meramente que se asegurara de que no fuera a terminar como el caso de Damian, así, tanto Ra’s como su hermana decidieron que Drake, aunque un hombre increíblemente joven y prometedor, debía morir tras haber cumplido su rol.

Quizás, si Ra’s hubiera sido quien lo tomara bajo su cuidado y no el murciélago, Timothy podría haber vivido felizmente como el esposo de Nailea, pero los hubiera no existen.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Nailea volvió golpeada y sin haber podido lograr su cometido, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Ra’s decidió admitir su derrota y dejar ser al detective (porque si alguien merecía ese título ahora, ese era Timothy). Nailea le dijo que había rumores sobre una boda con la chica Fox pero los registros que mantenían en Batman y sus aliados aun no marcaban un matrimonio, incluso cuando el chico ya había cumplido los dieciocho.

De cualquier forma, eso había pasado meses atrás y Ra’s simplemente no había pensando en eso… Hasta ahora.

“Puedes retirarte, Ubu,” le dijo a su sirviente, quien inclinó la cabeza con respeto antes de perderse por los pasillos mientras Ra’s entraba a su propia habitación, desabrochando su capa en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Las luces amarillas y cálidas iluminaban su habitación, tal y como llevaban haciéndolo durante décadas. El cuarto estaba ligeramente más fresco que el exterior y si bien Ra’s no diría que su cama lucia tentadora (no había dormido más de tres horas por noche en cientos de años), si era una vista acogedora que, tal vez, le hacia sentir ligeramente más humano.

Entonces lo notó, un cuerpo delgado y algo pequeño en su cama.

Un cuerpo desnudo, para ser específicos.

Piel blanca tan pálida como la nieve, sin un solo cabello, con cicatrices aquí y allá en tonos rosas. Piernas increíblemente largas y bien formadas, una cintura pequeña, abdomen y pecho plano. Un cuello largo, estilizado. Cabello negro liso que caía hasta debajo de la barbilla.

Rostro afilado, delicado. Pómulos altos y marcados, nariz respingada, labios rojos, pestañas tupidas… Dos grandes zafiros que brillaban con deseo.

Oh.

“Timothy,” declaró Ra’s más para sí mismo que para el joven, quien sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

“Ra’s.”

Bueno, eso no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Arrojando su capa en una silla cercana, Ra’s se acercó a la cama, inspeccionando el cuerpo desnudo que se estiraba sobre las sábanas verdes de seda para ser admirado. Alzando una ceja, el demonio miró con detalle entre las piernas descaradamente abiertas del joven.

“Eres un doncel,” murmuró con cierta sorpresa. Los registros médicos que él y Nailea habían leído no decían nada sobre Timothy Drake siendo un doncel.

Por otra parte, los donceles se habían vuelto más y más escasos con los años, Ra’s podía contar los donceles de su harem con una sola mano, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre la condición del joven frente a él.

“Sí, ¿no lo sabias?” inquirió Tim casi en un ronroneo, poniéndose en sus rodillas y arrojando sus brazos sobre Ra’s, colgándose del cuello del asesino.

El ojiverde puso sus manos sobre los antebrazos del chico, obligándolo a soltarlo, “¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?” preguntó con rudeza, haciendo que Tim bajara la mirada con una sumisión que Ra’s jamás le había visto en el rostro.

(De hecho, Tim se veía diferente. Menos musculoso, con el cabello más largo, la piel suave y hasta su rostro estaba diferente.

Ra’s no quería usar la palabra _“afeminado”,_ pero…)

“¿No es obvio?” dijo Tim a forma de respuesta, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

“Mi pregunta va un poco más sobre el porqué, detective,” explicó Ra’s con cierto hastío.

¿El doncel frente suyo era hermoso? Definitivamente.

¿Era inteligente y talentoso? Por supuesto.

Pero también era aliado del murciélago, también era el chico que lo había apuñalado por la espalda y también era la mente que claramente evitaba que sus ninjas se acercaran demasiado a Gotham. Hasta donde Ra’s sabia, esto podía ser un truco para distraerlo y que de la nada Jason Todd (O Damian) entrara y le diera un tiro en la cabeza.

Tim respingó, “Dijiste que querías un heredero, ¿no es así cómo se hacen los bebés?” bueno eso era cierto, ahora que conocía la casta del chico, quedaba claro que de nada había servido mandar a Nailea a París.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué diablos Tim hablaba con un tono tan sumiso e inocente? ¿Qué clase de frase era _‘cómo se hacen los bebés’_? Ra’s no era ningún creyente, pero, ¡santo Dios!

“¿Acaso debo esperar a tu padre entrando por la puerta con espada en mano, detective?”

Timothy se removió incómodo en el agarre, pero no hizo ningún intento de escape.

“Bruce no es mi padre,” afirmó con la voz un poco más grave.

“¿Sí o no?”

Timothy levantó la mirada, los ojos brillantes y acuosos.

“¿No lo entiendes? Vine a verte, ¡vine a darte lo que me pediste!”

Ra’s parpadeó, “¿Lo que te pedí?”

“En París… Tu hermana dijo que querías un heredero con mi sangre, pero yo no puedo embarazar a una mujer…” y Tim estiró su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al del demonio, “Pero tú puedes embarazarme a mí.”

Ra’s se permitió sonreír, aflojando su agarre sobre el joven.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo interesado en ello? Especialmente considerando que tendría que tenerte vivo, a fin de cuentas, me traicionaste no hace mucho.”

Los ojos azules temblaron.

“Hice mal en seguir a Bruce,” admitió con vergüenza, pegando su cuerpo al de Ra’s sobre la ropa, “Si quieres que me vaya…”

Ra’s meditó unos segundos. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no estaba interesado en un hijo con Timothy, al menos no sin saber realmente si el doncel estaba intentando engañarlo o no, además la posibilidad de otros murciélagos infiltrándose justo en esos momentos era demasiado probable.

“¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Y por qué esperar tantos meses?”

Timothy apretó su rostro contra el pecho de Ra’s, como si fuera un cachorro.

“Porque tú me creíste cuando dijeron que estaba loco, me pusiste al frente de tus hombres cuando peleamos contra el Consejo de las Arañas, me reconociste como un vigilante… Tú me viste… Y cuando supe que todo fue una prueba para ver si era digno de darte el heredero que tanto has buscado…” Timothy se encogió de hombros.

“Oh, ¿entonces decidiste abrir tus piernas así de la nada?” inquirió con cizaña, provocando que Tim levantara el rostro con furia.

“¡No! No fue así… Tú me gustas, ¡me gustas! ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que alguien puede cambiar de parecer?”

Ra’s bufó, tomando la barbilla de Tim con una sola mano, sus dedos sosteniéndola mientras su pulgar acariciaba los labios temblorosos.

“Te tomó un tiempo considerable, detective.”

“No podía irme de Gotham antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Bruce no lo hubiera permitido.”

“Eso fue hace dos meses, Timothy.”

“Bueno, sacarme el DIU y volver a tener un ciclo normal fue difícil. ¿sabes?”

Bien, bien. Eso explicaba un poco la situación, pero solo un poco.

“¿Y esto es lo que quieres? ¿Abrir tus piernas al mismo hombre a quien juraste destruir?”

Timothy cerró los ojos de nuevo y dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron por sus mejillas.

“¿No te he dicho que me gustas? Por favor, ¡seríamos perfectos juntos!”

Ra’s le soltó el rostro y, con suavidad, empujo al joven por el pecho para tumbarlo sobre las sábanas, usando su otra mano para separarle las rodillas y colocarse entre sus piernas.

“Oh, Timothy, ¿Quién soy yo para negarte una noche a mi lado?” susurró con arrogancia, introduciendo dos dedos de golpe dentro del joven.

Estaba mojado e imposiblemente estrecho, Ra’s escuchó al doncel gemir adolorido.

“¡Ra’s!”

“Es muy tarde para cambiar de parecer,” advirtió mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Tim, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, sonrió con satisfacción.

“No quiero que te detengas.”

Mientras abría sus dedos como tijera dentro del doncel, Ra’s se inclinó para apoyar su peso sobre Timothy, poniendo sus rostros frente a frente, las respiraciones de ambos chocando.

“Bésame,” pidió Timothy casi en un lloriqueo.

Ra’s le cumplió el deseo, besándolo con suavidad mientras sentía las piernas del doncel temblar con cada movimiento de sus dedos dentro suyo.

Tim gimió y Ra’s aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del menor, profundizando el beso y mordisqueando su labio inferior.

“Tócate,” le ordenó cuando se separaron, un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

El ojiazul asintió y bajó su mano, dándole una buena vista a Ra’s de la pequeña mano masturbando al lindo y rosado miembro del doncel mientras los dedos del asesino seguían penetrando su entrada con un ritmo constante, preparándolo.

Por lo regular, Ra’s era directo con sus amantes, tomando su placer hasta que quedaba satisfecho. Pero había algo en Tim que lo hacia desear jugar un poco más. Quizás era el hecho de estarse follando al hijo del murciélago, quizás la idea de que estaba devolviéndole el golpe le excitaba, aun más sabiendo que Tim había acudido a su cama por voluntad propia. Con eso en mente, comenzó a besar el cuello del doncel de forma lenta, tortuosa.

Sus labios succionaron la piel del cuello con necesidad, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que Tim gemía con agudeza y entonces Ra’s se alejaba para ver las manchas rojas que quedaban sobre la piel, comenzando a descender poco a poco hasta que llegó al inicio del pecho, donde dos hermosos botones rosas exigían atención a gritos. Con una sonrisa, Ra’s usó su mano libre para pellizcar el pezón izquierdo mientras colocaba sus labios sobre el derecho, succionando con fuerza y sintiendo una ola de orgullo invadirlo cuando Tim gritó un _“¡Ah, ah, ah!”_ con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos, su interior apretando los dedos de Ra’s con fuerza y mojándose aun más.

El asesino chasqueó la lengua y sacó sus dedos con cuidado.

“¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?” preguntó con curiosidad, viendo como la cara del menor enrojecía aún más, cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor.

“Lo – Lo siento,” murmuró Tim con vergüenza, arrugando las sábanas con sus manos.

Ra’s se relamió los labios, “Timothy, pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros,” ordenó con firmeza, ignorando el comentario del ojiazul.

Timothy asintió y obedeció, echándose hacia atrás y levantando sus piernas hasta que pudo colocarlas sobre los hombros del mayor, de forma que sus entrepiernas quedaron una contra la otra.

Un _zip_ se escuchó brevemente en la habitación.

Ra’s se acomodó mejor, sujetando a Tim de la cintura con una mano y mirándolo a los ojos con cierta curiosidad. Si Timothy estaba distrayéndolo para fines de algún plan de Batman, vaya que estaba tomando muy en serio su trabajo.

Una _estupenda_ actuación.

Y si no, si Timothy realmente había sentido la necesidad de venir a su cama por su cuenta, si Timothy se descubrió a sí mismo suspirando por él… En ese caso, tenía una de las miradas más hermosas que Ra's había visto en muchos años.

Sin pensarlo un momento más, Ra’s lo embistió con rapidez, gruñendo ante la nueva cálida estrechez que lo rodeó. Fue entonces cuando Tim soltó un quejido.

El demonio separó sus cuerpos un poco, saliendo para embestir de nuevo… Y entonces vio la sangre.

“Timothy…” murmuro con la voz grave y ronca, usando su mano libre para acariciar el rostro del joven.

Tim negó con la cabeza.

“Ignora eso, solo sigue.”

“Como gustes.”

Ra’s subió su mirada de nuevo, concentrándose en el pecho blanquecino del doncel al tiempo que retomaba su movimiento, embistiéndolo con un ritmo lento pero constante, entrando y saliendo por completo en cada estocada.

 _“¡Ahhhh!”_ gimió Tim después de un rato, apretando la mano de Ra’s sobre su mejilla con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello lleno de marcas.

Si Ra’s fuera un hombre más joven o más romántico, quizás hubiera cambiado la posición a alguna más cómoda para el chico, quien acaba de perder su virginidad, o cuando mínimo, se inclinaría para besarlo de nuevo. Pero Ra’s no era joven y había perdido su lado romántico años atrás, por lo que se concentró en ir aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas, cada vez con mayor profundidad y rapidez.

“¡Ra’s!” gritó Tim después de una estocada especialmente profunda, y el demonio lo sintió tensarse y de pronto, fue apretado de forma deliciosa, como si el cuerpo del doncel tratara de amarrarlo para no dejarlo ir.

Ra’s gruñó se nuevo, dando un par de estocadas más antes de sentir su propio orgasmo alcanzándolo.

Se inclinó ligeramente, mirando la cara de Tim y levantándole un tobillo para plantarle un pequeño beso al tiempo que se corría dentro de él.

Tras un minuto, Ra’s le bajó las piernas y salió del interior del chico con lentitud, viendo como el semen comenzaba a escurrirse por la entrepierna de Tim, quien soltó un fuerte suspiro.

“¿Me das un beso?” preguntó el doncel con una voz casi infantil.

*

*

Horas después (en el desayuno, para ser exactos), Ra’s salía de la ducha para encontrarse con que Tim estaba plácidamente sentado en una de las sillas de la mesita que Ra’s mantenía cerca del balcón. Dos tazas de té caliente junto a unos biscochos yacían en una bandeja y Tim, vestido solo con una camisa de Ra’s, miraba por la ventana mientras tomaba su propia taza con lentitud.

“Termina esa taza y dúchate,” dijo Ra’s al tiempo que tomaba la taza restante y se la llevaba a los labios.

Tim hizo un puchero, “¿Tanto te urge que me vaya?”

Ra’s le dio un trago profundo al té, bebiendo casi un tercio de la taza.

Hizo una nota mental de preguntar que sirviente lo había preparado, estaba inusualmente delicioso.

“Preferiría no tener que lidiar con tu padre viniendo a buscarte, así que sí, supongo que me urge que te vayas,” murmuró antes de sentarse en la segunda silla y llevarse la taza a los labios de nuevo.

“Oh, vamos. ¿Viste como llegué aquí? Vine como civil, como Tim Drake-Wayne, ¡ja! Ni siquiera traigo mi traje de Red Robin, Bruce no tiene la menor idea de lo que hago en Nanda Parbat.”

“Como si hubiera muchas opciones,” dijo Ra’s con una risilla, dándose cuenta que se había terminado la taza de té.

Tim sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, poniendo los codos sobre la mesilla.

“Pero yo quería quedarme.”

Huh, de pronto Ra’s no podía dejar de mirar las marcas en el cuello del doncel, recordando como él mismo las había ido dejando sobre esa piel tan blanquecina y suave.

Y la forma en que Tim había gemido su nombre…

“Entonces quédate,” respondió sin pensar, estirando su mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla de Timothy, sintiendo un extraño placer ante la suave y fría sensación.

Los grandes ojos azules de Tim parpadearon en confusión, y todo lo que Ra’s pudo pensar era que Tim, vestido en esa camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, con las piernas desnudas y chupetones por todo el cuerpo, era la vista más preciosa que había tenido en años.

“¿…Quieres que me quede?” cuestionó Tim con una voz asustada, haciendo que Ra’s se pusiera de pie por instinto para acercarse al cuerpo del menor.

“Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto,” se apresuró a decir, poniendo su otra mano en el cabello de Tim, haciendo que el joven moviera las suyas propias hacia sus rodillas, cerrando sus puños.

“Hace un minuto estabas casi corriéndome.”

“Lo siento,” y Ra’s no supo que lo orilló a decir eso, quizás fue la forma en que Tim se veía tan delicado y pequeño a su lado, quizás fue la forma en que esos zafiros lo miraban con necesidad.

Tim abrió la boca y el asesino aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él, robándole un beso profundo y apasionado. Dios sabría cómo, pero el beso le sabia a lo más dulce que jamás hubiera probado, haciéndolo preguntarse porque no había besado al joven antes. 

“Wow, Ra’s… Espera,” suspiró Tim con las mejillas rosas cuando la mano del demonio comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

El ojiverde se detuvo, mirando al doncel en espera de una señal.

Tim frotó su rostro contra la palma de Ra’s, sonriendo.

“Al menos llévame a la cama.”

*

*

Ra’s caminaba por los pasillos acompañado de Ubu y Shiva, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la mujer sobre los últimos planes fallidos para asesinar a Damian.

“¿Le hicieron llegar el paquete?” inquirió al tiempo que entraban a su estudio, donde Timothy, vestido con pantalón negro y blusa verde de seda, servía cuatro tazas de té.

“Por supuesto que sí, señor. Tal y como usted ordenó,” dijo Shiva al tiempo que asentía con suavidad hacia la dirección de Tim, quien asintió a su vez, saludándola.

Ra’s rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, recargando su espalda con cierta pesadez.

“Shiva, esa chica que mencionaste, Mara, ¿dices que es prometedora?”

“Mara es una prodigio, sí. ¿Desea que la mande a traer a Damian?”

Ra’s aceptó la taza de té que Tim le ofrecía, casi soltando una risilla cuando lo vio hacer lo mismo con Ubu, provocando que el sirviente se avergonzara y bajara la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado, pero tomando la taza de cualquier modo. Tim sonreía con dulzura.

Ra’s le dio un sorbo al té, tal y como los últimos días, estaba perfecto.

“No, mejor mándala a que le de una advertencia. Que le saque un ojo o que le corte una mano, lo que ella crea conveniente.”

“Como diga, señor. ¿Puedo retirarme?”

“Por supuesto.”

Antes de que Shiva se diera la vuelta, Tim se acercó a ella.

“Shiva, ¿sabes cuándo vuelve Prudence?”

“En unos tres días, pero no lo des por sentado.”

“Perfecto, gracias.”

“De nada,” y con una sonrisa de lado, la mujer se retiró.

Ra’s se terminó la taza de té en menos de tres sorbos, paladeando el dulce sabor de las hojas en su lengua y sintiéndose tentado a pedirle otra taza a Timothy.

“Ubu, espera a fuera,” ordenó con prisa.

El hombre dejó su taza sobre el escritorio y salió en silencio, más que acostumbrado a obedecer a Ra’s sin cuestionarlo, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo con Tim.

“¿No te preocupa que yo vaya y le avise a Damian que mandaste a esa chica a atacarlo?” preguntó Tim antes de dejarse caer sobre su regazo, rodeando las piernas de Ra’s con las suyas y poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

“Odias a Damian, y no me has dado motivos para creer que vas a volver a tu casa o a ser un vigilante.”

Timothy se encogió de hombros, “La verdad que sí odio un poquito a Damian. Y no extraño Gotham, Nanda Parbat es preciosa…”

“Igual que tú,” dijo Ra’s mientras le apretaba ambas mejillas con una sola mano, obligando a que Tim abriera la boca.

“Déjame terminar. No tengo ganas de volver a ser Red Robin, en todo caso. Me gusta estar aquí, contigo.”

“Me agrada oír eso,” murmuró Ra’s antes de unir sus labios en un beso corto y tierno, separándose tras unos segundos.

Tim escondió su rostro en su cuello.

“Ra’s… Tengo que decirte algo, pero no te vayas a… A enojar, o a paniquear. Dios, no tengo la menor idea de cómo vas a reaccionar.”

El demonio alzó ambas cejas, “Dilo y lo descubrirás.”

“Tengo un retraso de dos días. Ya sabes, no me ha bajado la regla.”

Ra’s se quedó quieto un momento.

“¿Estás embarazado?”

“¡No lo sé! Mira, estaba ovulando la primera noche… Y ciertamente mi periodo debió llegar hace dos días, casi tres. Pero no quiero que… ¡espera! ¿Qué haces?” exclamó Tim cuando Ra’s se puso de pie, haciendo que Tim perdiera el equilibrio por suficiente tiempo para levantarlo y hacerlo poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cargándolo como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma.

Ra’s puso su frente contra la del doncel, quien estaba rojo y con los labios temblando.

“Habrá que adelantar la ceremonia, amado.”

Tim carraspeó, “¿Ceremonia? ¿De qué estás hablando?”

Ra’s le dio un beso en la frente.

“Me refiero, Timothy, a que vas a ser mi esposa.”

El doncel se puso a llorar a mares, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

“Por todos los cielos, Ra’s, ¡avísame antes de decir algo así!” dijo Tim con la voz ligeramente quebrada, inclinándose para besar al mayor en los labios.

Ra’s no estaba muy seguro de que lo había hecho pedirle matrimonio así de la nada, pero tampoco tenía preguntas al respecto.

*

*

“¿Te gusta como me veo?” preguntó un ansioso Timothy a una divertida Prudence, quien no dejaba de reír por lo bajo cada que Tim volvía a alisar la falda del vestido.

“Te ves increíble, Tim. Ya deja de manosear el vestido, está perfecto. Tal y como su portador,” le dijo mientras se acercaba a èl para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros y obligarlo a quedarse quieto.

Tim suspiró y se llevó una mano al vientre de tres meses que ni siquiera se notaba, pero que estaba confirmado por el doctor personal de Ra’s.

“Deben ser las hormonas… Dios, las detesto.”

“Me imagino, ¿Puedo preguntar sobre _ya sabes qué?”_

De pronto, la mirada de Timothy se volvió ligeramente sombría, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

“¿Qué quieres saber?”

“En realidad no mucho, solo quiero asegurarme que lo tienes bajo control y que todo saldrá bien.”

Un parpadeo.

“¿Estás preocupada?”

“¡Por supuesto que sí! Además, somos muy pocos, ¿sabes? Necesitamos estar coordinados hasta que realmente logremos un cambio.”

Timothy exhaló con fuerza.

“Todo está bien, y todo saldrá bien.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?”

El ojiazul sonrió antes de dar una vuelta de bailarín, haciendo girar los planes de su hermoso vestido blanco de novia y después llevándose las manos al collar de diamantes que colgaba de su cuello.

“Porque estoy enamorado, y el amor todo lo puede.”

“La verdad es que, si no te conociera, me asustaría oír eso.”

“¿Y la razón es…?”

“¡Mi mejor amigo está enamorado de Ra’s, por Dios!” y Pru movió la cabeza con fuerza, “Pero bueno, mejor vamos saliendo de una vez, no quieres llegar tarde a tu boda.”

Timothy tomó un precioso ramo de rosas blancas de una mesa en medio de la habitación.

“Tienes razón, quiero que este día sea perfecto.”

Con un aura de ensueño, Timothy Drake-Wayne salió de la habitación, sabiendo que, en pocas horas, sería una persona completamente diferente.

*

*

“Mira,” dijo Timothy con dulzura mientras él y Ra’s tomaban el té en la mañana.

“¿Qué cosa?” preguntó Ra’s mientras se servía una segunda taza, habiéndose terminado la primera en un solo trago.

El ojiazul le enseño una ecografía, y aunque Ra’s ya no ejercía como médico, sí que sabía leerla.

“Es…”

“¡Es un varón!” exclamó el doncel con emoción, soltando un gritito de alegría y señalando su vientre de seis meses que, aunque un poco más pequeño de lo debido, dejaba más que obvio su embarazo.

“Amado, esa es una graciosa noticia,” contestó Ra’s con una sonrisa, atrayendo al menor por la cintura y haciéndolo sentar en su regazo.

Tim soltó una risilla al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en el rostro de su ahora esposo.

“Estoy muy feliz,” estableció el chico.

“Puedo notarlo.”

“Pero no creo que lo entiendas, realmente me hace muy feliz estar aquí, contigo.”

Tim puso su frente contra la de Ra’s, los labios en una sonrisa suave y casi triste.

“¿Me amas?” inquirió el doncel en un susurro.

Ra’s nunca le había dicho “Te amo” a nadie después de la muerte de Sora, sin embargo, en ese momento…

“Por supuesto que te amo, eres el amor de mi vida.”

*

*

El nombre de la mujer en cuestión era Aisha, no tenia más de treinta de edad y llevaba unos doce años siendo parte del harem de Ra’s.

La cosa con su harem, era que muchas veces su función era más de título que de acción, no porque Ra’s no disfrutara de los placeres carnales sino porque a veces el tiempo no era suficiente. Muchas veces los miembros de su harem eran regalados a sus asesinos o guerreros sin siquiera haber pasado una noche con la cabeza del demonio. Era lógico, la cantidad de amantes que eran arrojados a los pies de Ra’s era ridícula, algunos como regalos, ofrendas, otros llegaban de forma casi voluntaria, huyendo de sus deberes dentro de la liga (si Ra’s tuviera un centavo por cada doncella bonita que buscaba huir de la cocina pidiendo ser su concubina…)

Y aunque la mayoría de sus amantes terminaban siendo ignorados, otros, por el contrario, se volvían un poco más visibles a los ojos de Ra’s, incluso si era una de cada veinte personas.

Aisha había sido una de esas personas, pues durante una ceremonia en la que participaban los miembros del harem Ra’s no había podido evitar notar su parecido con Melisande.

No tenia la inteligencia de su fallecida esposa, por supuesto. Tampoco las habilidades de pelea suficientes para siquiera ser considerada una opción viable como consorte o madre de algún hijo suyo, pero seguía siendo muy hermosa y joven. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para serle útil a Ra’s, incluso si era solo en la cama.

Él no había sido romántico con ella, por supuesto que no. Siempre le dejó en claro que el harem era suyo para disponer cuando quisiera, y que si otros vivían sin nunca ser tocados eso no cambiaba que eran su propiedad. Aisha no era tonta, lo entendía. A pesar de ser una de las pocas que había estado en su cama en los últimos diez años, nunca recibió un trato diferente en su vida cotidiana, Y Ra’s no esperaba que ella se hiciera ilusiones con nada.

Se había casado contadas veces, a veces a Sora no la ponía en la lista porque era difícil comparar sus emociones antes y después del Pozo, a veces se preguntaba si ese humilde medico seguiría dentro suyo, o si en su vida actual sentiría el amor que había sentido por Sora. 

La madre de Dusan había sido la primera esposa que tuvo como la cabeza del demonio, aunque no recordaba exactamente cuantos años había tenido ninguno de los dos.

Ella había sido hija de uno de sus mejores soldados, era muy hermosa pero frágil, con una actitud calculadora y fría. Ra’s la había encontrado escabulléndose para leer los textos que solo se le permitían a los hombres y entonces decidió que sería una buena madre. Quince meses después de haberla desposado, ella murió dando a luz a Dusan.

Ra’s pensó en ponerla en el Pozo, pero había concluido que, si iba a tener que hacerlo cada que ella diera a luz, entonces su sangre no era tan fuerte como él había pensando. Así que le dio santa sepultura a su esposa, dejando a Dusan en las manos de Nailea, eternamente soltera y sin hijos.

La madre de Nyssa… Ella había sido una buena compañía en las noches frías de Rusia, pero admitía que no pensó dos veces antes de abandonarla. Quizás fue lo mejor, porque Nyssa había venido a ganarse su cariño solo para abandonarlo. Dos veces.

Definitivamente había sido mejor no casarse con esa mujer.

Ah, ¿Cuál había sido el nombre de esa mujer de París? Lo tenía tan olvidado como el de la madre de Dusan o el de la madre de Nyssa. Era una lástima, porque Ra’s recordaba que había sido una amante excepcional y de conversación inteligente. Tristemente, había sido una mujer estéril, incluso si en esos años la medicina no sabía identificar esa condición.

Melisande… A ella claro que la recordaba, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se habían conocido, vagamente recordaba el año 1945 y la guerra por todos lados. La imagen de Melisande venia con Talía a su lado, la razón de su matrimonio.

Melisande había muerto para siempre, de una forma casi irónica al ser la esposa de Ra’s. Cayendo a una imitación del Pozo de Lázaro que demostró que era imposible replicar los pozos que existían naturalmente. Su muerte hizo que Ra’s pusiera aun más empeño en proteger los pozos que ya tenía, dejando de lado el intento de lograr con ciencia lo que claramente era algo mucho más místico.

(Talía era casi idéntica a Melisande…)

Evelyn Grayce, ella había sido la más reciente.

Había sido la mujer más bella de los años 40s y 50s, Ra’s recordaba haber escuchado el nombre de la rubia en los labios de Melisande, así como la imagen de una rubia voluptuosa y hermosa en cada esquina del mundo.

Y había sido en las calles de Londres, seguido de Ubu, que la vio en persona. Avejentada, en los últimos años de su vida. Sola, triste, muriendo en una mansión llena de retratos de un rostro desaparecido y con estatuillas de oro. No sabría decir porqué se acercó a ella, además de que ella, tras esas arrugas, seguía siendo la mujer a quien llamaban _“la más hermosa del mundo”_ , ¿y que clase de hombre sería Ra’s si no le permitiera volver a serlo, incluso por una sola vida más?

La había sumergido en el Pozo, trayendo de vuelta a esa joven hermosa y graciosa que tan famosa había sido. Pero había regresado con la experiencia de toda una vida siendo mujer, no solo en su conversación y entendimiento de la vida, sino también, para satisfacción de Ra’s, en la cama.

No había estado muy seguro de casarse con ella, pero sus ojos habían tenido algo que lo hizo sentirse joven de nuevo, decidido a darle una oportunidad. A las tres semanas de haberla tomado como esposa, sus médicos le habían informado de su embarazo.

Pero luego había llegado Batman…

Ra’s no culpaba al hombre de lo que sucedió después, si acaso, se culpaba a sí mismo por permitir que Talía se llevara a Evelyn con ella. Hubiera sido preferible que Evelyn perdieses al bebé por quedarse a su lado, ¿qué más daba si tenía que sumergirla en el Pozo de nuevo? La mujer estaba enamorada de él, agradecida, en deuda.

Talía le había dicho que había sido un accidente de avión y le había mostrado las cenizas de la rubia. Ra’s había enviudado a las cuatro semanas de matrimonio. Y así como con Melisande, no le era posible traerla de vuelta. 

Pero volviendo a Aisha, por supuesto.

Ra’s no había esperado encontrarla en su estudio, mucho menos desnuda.

“¿Ubu te dejó entrar?” preguntó con brusquedad, dejando la puerta abierta en espera de que pasara un sirviente.

Aisha, con sus ojos negros, parpadeó.

“¿Ya no puedo venir a verlo?”

“Contraje matrimonio, me temo que voy a prescindir de tus servicios hasta nuevo aviso”.

Aisha, caminando como una tigresa, se puso de pie. Acercándose a Ra’s.

“Pero escuché que ese doncel está encinto… Seguramente yo podría serle útil, mi señor.”

Ra’s comenzó a sentir un conflicto interno, por un lado, no entendía por qué se estaba negando a tomar a la mujer frente a él. Nunca había tenido esa actitud en sus matrimonios pasados. Además, Timothy era quien debía serle fiel, en todo caso. Había sido Timothy quien dejó su vida atrás para arrojarse a sus brazos, renunciando a tener cualquier tipo de poder o autoridad en su propia vida.

Por el otro lado, le estaban dando ganas de vomitar al siquiera imaginar tocar a alguien que no fuese su nuevo consorte. No tenía sentido, Tim podía ser hermoso, pero…

“Aisha, regresa al harem. No voy a repetirlo.” Dijo con firmeza mientras sentía una jaqueca comenzar a atacarla, por unos segundos, su vista se nubló.

“Pero mi señor…”

“Ra’s, no encontré el juego de té que… ¿Ra’s?”

Un estruendo de porcelana quebrándose se escuchó. Ra’s se giro y encontró a Timothy a tan solo metros de distancia. El juego de té destrozado cerca de sus pies y sus manos temblando.

Sus ojos acuosos, llenos de furia y tristeza a la vez. 

“Timothy… No es lo que…”

Pero Ra’s no pudo terminar de hablar, la figura de Tim despareciendo con rapidez en el pasillo.

“¡Timothy!” gritó con furia, sintiendo como su jaqueca iba en aumento.

Caminó con firmeza, siguiendo el camino que había recorrido el menor hasta que lo encontró cerca de la entrada al jardín.

Estaba de rodillas, llorando y con sangre entre sus piernas.

“Creo…Creo que se me rompió la fuente,” susurró de forma a penas audible.

Era demasiado pronto.

“¡Un médico!” gritó Ra’s con fuerza a las paredes, haciendo que los sirvientes despertaran de silencio y comenzaran a moverse. Dos guardias aparecieron de la nada y levantaron a Timothy con cuidado.

“Llévenlo a mis aposentos, ¡y traigan a un maldito médico!”

Curiosamente, cuando Tim despareció por segunda vez, su jaqueca también se fue.

De pronto, la idea de ir y distraer con Aisha no le provocaba las náuseas de rato atrás.

*

*

“Perdiste al bebé,” dijo Ra’s mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama, donde su consorte yacía acostado, las piernas cerradas con fuerza y las manos aferradas a su propio vientre.

“Lo siento,” respondió Tim con la voz quebrada, claramente llorando.

Ra’s frunció el ceño y se acercó al doncel, tomando el rostro con una mano para obligarlo levantar los ojos.

“¡Deberías sentirlo! Tu única maldita responsabilidad es dar a luz, ¿no puedes hacer eso? ¿Acaso me casé con un doncel que no puede siquiera cumplir su papel?”

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, boca fruncida en furia.

“¡No fue mi culpa perderlo!”

Sintiéndose increíblemente consciente de su cuerpo y acciones, Ra’s le dio una sonora bofetada, haciendo que Tim cayera sobre la cama de nuevo. Mejilla roja con las marcas de los dedos del demonio.

“No vas a hablarme de esa forma, ¿entendiste?”

Tim, con el cuerpo temblando, asintió.

“Quizás debería regresarte a tu padre,” murmuró Ra’s para si mismo, haciendo que Tim se levantara de nuevo, arrojándose hacia sus brazos a pesar del reciente ataque.

“¡No, no!” sollozó con fuerza, pero el demonio a penas y se inmutó.

“¿Y por qué no? No pudiste hacer algo tan sencillo como dar a luz, ¿acaso crees que debería mantenerte a mi lado?”

Tim hipó.

“Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo está hecho para esto, Ra’s. Dame otra oportunidad, sé que puedo hacerlo.”

Ra’s lo apartó con un empujón en su pecho.

“Quizás no eres lo que yo creía…”

“¡Dijiste que era perfecto! ¡Lo dijiste!” Ra’s no pudo evitar sonreír on altanería.

“¿Como hombre? Quizás. Eras un joven muy prometedor, pero, ¿Cómo madre? Me has demostrado que me equivoqué, debí saberlo cuando viniste a mi cama como una _zorra cualquiera_ …”

Tim soltó un grito y se abalanzó sobre Ra’s, de pronto, el vigilante era de nuevo un guerrero.

“¡Cállate!” gritó al tiempo que golpeaba a Ra’s justo en un punto de presión del pecho, sacándole el aire momentáneamente.

Tras unos segundos, Ra’s lo tomó del cuello y lo aventó sobre la cama de nuevo, sintiendo un dolor en le pecho que le parecía imposible relacionar con las delicadas manos de Tim. Esas manos que llevaban meses sin entrenar, sin tocar un arma, sin levantarse en lo absoluto.

“Tienes suerte de que tu cara sea bonita, Timothy. De lo contrario te cortaría la garganta justo ahora,” gruñó antes de acomodarse la capa y salir de la habitación, escuchando el llanto del doncel de fondo.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no había puesto en su ligar a Timothy antes, ¿por qué se había casado con él antes de comprobar que era capaz de darle un hijo?

Timothy ni siquiera era tan hermoso como él había sentido, pero no lograba recordar la sensación que lo había orillado a ser tan blando con el joven, tampoco la razón de haberle permitido quedarse en primer lugar.

Con la idea de llamar a Batman y regresarle a la molestia de su hijo, fue a tomar su cena en compañía de Ubu solamente, quien obediente le sirvió una copa de vino y guardó silencio, dejando pensar a Ra’s.

Cuando Ra’s se terminó la copa, un extraño deseo lo invadió.

“Ubu, tráeme una taza de té. Cualquiera estará bien.”

Con todo lo ocurrido, Ra’s no había tomado el té de la mañana que acostumbraba con Timothy. Su guardaespaldas asintió y se fue por unos cuantos minutos, regresando con una taza humeante y que olía tan exquisita como siempre.

“Recuérdame darle mis felicitaciones a la cocinera, ha encontrado unas hojas magnificas este año,” dijo antes de llevar la taza a los labios y bebérsela en dos tragos profundos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, entonces, una sensación de preocupación lo invadió, causando que abriera los ojos de golpe y se pusiera de pie con prisa.

Mirando la taza vacía, recordó la figura de Timothy mirando por la ventana. Esa sonrisa tierna que ponía, lo brillantes de sus ojos azules, el como su cabello estaba despeinado, las marcas en su cuello, lo pequeño y delicado que se veía vestido solamente con la camisa de Ra’s…

“Ubu, voy a tener una charla con mi esposa. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, ni siquiera tú,” ordenó con firmeza antes de abandonar la habitación, incapaz de ver como su sirviente sonreía satisfecho, sus ojos tomando un brillo verde alienígena.

*

*

“Realmente lo siento,” murmuraba Ra’s mientras besaba el cuello de Tim, quien se acurrucaba en su pecho como un animalito lastimado. Ambos acostados en la cama, completamente vestidos. 

“Estabas enojado, lo comprendo.”

“Pero no debí hablarte de esa forma… Timothy, amado, dime que me perdonas.”

Tim inhalo con fuerza, “Te perdono.”

“¿De verdad?”

“De verdad.”

Ra’s le depositó un beso en la frente, acariciando el antebrazo de Tim con suavidad.

“Lo que dije sobre tu padre… Quiero que sepas que no lo haría, no pienso permitir que te vayas de mi lado.”

Tim soltó un bufido, “Por supuesto que no lo harías, te pones celoso hasta cuando voy al jardín con Pru en lugar de contigo.”

Ra’s hizo una mueca, pero de inmediato la cambió por una sonrisa resignada, “Tienes razón, me he vuelto muy posesivo contigo.”

“¿Ya no estás enojado?” inquirió el doncel con cuidado, levantado su rostro lo suficiente para ver a Ra’s a los ojos.

“Claro que no. No estaba… Timothy, no estaba enojado contigo, estaba enojado con lo que pasó, desquitarme contigo estuvo mal, ¿necesito ponerme de rodillas?” explicó el asesino con lentitud, sintiéndose somnoliento y extrañamente tranquilo.

Tim se estiró un poco para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

“Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?”

“Yo también te amo, Timothy.”

Los zafiros brillaron.

“Realmente quiero un bebe, Ra’s.”

“¿No crees que es algo pronto para pensar en eso?”

“Tal vez, pero realmente quiero un bebé.”

“Esperemos a que el medico te diga que estás listo, ¿te parece?”

“¿Y por qué no usamos el Pozo?”

Ra’s parpadeó.

“¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al Timothy que no dejaba de amenazarme que me prendería fuego si lo metía en el Pozo?”

Tim rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

“Bien, bien. Esperaré a que el medico me de una carta de buena salud.”

Y le dio otro beso.

*

*

En la mañana, mientras compartía una taza de té con Timothy, Ubu se acercó con discreción y susurró al oído de su señor.

“La señorita Aisha se tiró por la ventana, está muerta.”

*

*

Seis meses después de haber perdido al bebé, Tim caminaba a lado de Ra’s por los pasillos de las catacumbas bajo el palacio, su vientre ligeramente redondo e hinchado ante su nuevo embarazado de tres meses.

“¿De quien es este retrato?” inquirió Timothy al tiempo que Ra’s lo guiaba por una sala llena de pinturas y cajas con objetos antiguos (en una esquina, estaban las pilas de los registros que Dusan tanto había cuidado).

“Es de Melisande, la madre de Talía.”

Durante un momento, el rostro sorprendido de Tim hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero apareció y desapareció tan rápido que Ra’s no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera pasado.

“Ya veo. Talía se parece mucho a ella.”

“Sí, aunque tiene mis ojos, ¿no crees?”

Tim se encogió de hombros, “Considerando que tu hija usualmente trata de matarme, lamento informarte que no le he prestado mucha atención a sus ojos.”

El tono era rudo, altanero. Ra’s lo ignoró y siguió conduciendo a Tim por la habitación, sujetándolo por la cintura.

“Damian tiene los ojos de Talía, por ende, los míos.”

“¿Cómo fue la misión de Mara, a todo esto? ¿Logró asustar al pequeño demonio?”

Ra’s frunció el ceño, “Me temo que no, aunque consiguió hacerle saber a Damian que no pienso permitir que siga ensuciando su linaje. Ningún descendiente mío… ¿Timothy?”

El ojiazul se había zafado de su agarre para ponerse frente a un segundo cuadro, esta vez, el de Evelyn.

“Rubia…” susurraba con curiosidad.

“Tengo entendido que esa historia ya la conoces, ¿no es así?”

Tim se encogió de hombros.

“¿Te refieres a que casi te aplasto con un centavo gigante?”

“Eras un niño muy petulante.”

“Quizás,” dijo Tim antes de bufar y darse la vuelta, “¿Vamos al jardín? Me estoy sofocando.”

“Como gustes.”

*

*

No fue hasta dos meses después que Ra’s notó la ausencia de la mucama.

“Ubu, ¿qué pasó con Madeline?”

Su guardaespaldas puso cara de sorpresa.

“Madeline cayó enferma, señor. Ella falleció. ¿No lo recuerda?”

Ra’s miró la taza de té entre sus manos y luego a la distancia, donde Timothy cortaba un par de rosas rojas con ayuda de Prudence, quien se había vuelto su guardaespaldas para cuidarlo en lo que quedaba de su embarazo.

“No soy tan joven como antes,” se dijo a si mismo antes de llevarse la taza a sus labios.

Huh, quizás era su mente jugando trucos, pero juraba que Madeline tenia un hermoso cabello rubio.

*

*

Tan solo a tres semanas de la fecha indicada por el médico para que Tim de a luz, un extraño rumor llegó a oídos del demonio.

Decían que alguien había estado mandando a matar a diversos héroes sus vigilantes, pero nadie sabía quién.

Decían que alguien había clavado un puñal sobre el pecho de Canario Negro.

Decían que alguien había espantado tanto a la Mujer Maravilla que regresó a Themyscira.

Decían que alguien por fin había matado al murciélago.

“Timothy, mis hombres no han podido encontrar el cuerpo de tu padre, pero…”

Timothy a penas y alzó la ceja, demasiado ocupado en acomodar los aretes de diamantes que estaba colocando en sus orejas.

“Oh, Ra’s, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Bruce no es mi padre?”

Ra’s no logró recordar el resto de lo que iba a decir, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado. Tumbándose en la cama, se quedó profundamente dormido.

*

*

Fue un varón.

En una noche lluviosa y ligeramente fría, Timothy dio a luz a un saludable varón.

“Mira, Ra’s, ¿no es perfecto?”

El demonio observó la imagen de Timothy, bañado y con ropas limpias, pero de ojos cansados. Acostado sobre la cama con un pequeño bulto de mantas entre sus brazos. Y dentro del bulto, un niño plácidamente dormido.

“Claro que lo es,” dijo Ra’s al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Timothy.

“¿Cómo quieres que se llame?” inquirió Tim mientras mecía al recién nacido entre sus brazos. Incluso entre los brazos de alguien como Tim, el niño se veía increíblemente pequeño.

“Bashir.”

Timothy parpadeó, “¿Qué significa?”

“El que trae buenas noticias.”

Las mejillas del doncel se curvaron, una sonrisa en sus labios, “Quien diría que podías ser un padre decente.”

Ra’s rodó los ojos, “Timothy, por favor.”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Era una broma.”

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Ubu acompañado de Shiva.

“Mi señor, su hija Talía desea verlo,” anuncio Ubu con una reverencia. Por su parte, Shiva se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y caminar hacia Timothy. Por lo regular, Ra’s no permitirá que nadie se acercara de esa forma tan irrespetuosa, pero Timothy prácticamente solo hablaba con Shiva y Prudence, por lo que había decidido hacer una excepción y dejar que estuvieran junto a su consorte.

“Muy bien, Ubu. Iré a verla ahora, ¿asumo que la dejaste en la sala principal?”

“Así es, mi señor.”

“Vamos para allá, entonces.”

Y con esa frase, Ra’s se retiró del lado de Timothy, dejándolo junto a una asesina experta y un recién nacido.

*

*

Al día siguiente, Ra’s desayunaba tranquilamente con Timothy, esperando a que las doncellas les trajeran a Bashir.

“¿No crees que el té está especialmente cargado?” preguntó Ras tras terminarse su taza diaria, frotando su lengua contra el paladar, un ligero calor posándose sobre su piel.

“Un poco, sí. Le diré a la cocinera que le agregue más agua para la próxima.”

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

“Si es Talía de nuevo…”

“Tranquilo, amado, estoy seguro que ella sabe mejor que discutir conmigo tan temprano, ¡Adelante!”

Fueron Pru, Shiva y Ubu a la vez quienes entraron a la habitación. Sangre en sus manos y con una golpeada Talía amarrada de pies y manos.

Fue Pru quien se arrodillo ante ellos, mostrando una mantita blanca con bordados de estrellas azules llena de sangre.

“Mi señor… Bashir… Bashir ha muerto.”

El grito de Tim resonó en todo el palacio.

*

*

Encerraron a Talía en una celda, y a Bashir…

A Bashir tuvieron que arrancarlo de los brazos de Timothy, quien se negaba a dejar ir el cuerpo inerte de su bebé, quien a penas había respirado por menos de un día.

“Ra’s… El Pozo… Tienes que dejarme usar el Pozo,” lloriqueaba Tim en sus brazos, las ropas manchadas de sangre y el rostro pálido, ambos abrazados en el cuarto de Bashir, donde una cuna yacía vacía.

Ra’s frotó su barbilla contra la coronilla de Timothy.

“Amado, no sabemos lo que el Pozo podría hacerle a un recién nacido, incluso tu hermano, quien era un adolescente, se vio increíblemente afectado por las aguas del Pozo.”

Timothy lloró con más fuerza.

“¡Mi bebé…!” sollozó antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

“Lo sé, amado. Déjalo ir.”

El ojiazul siguió llorando por un buen rato, hasta que su respiración comenzó a calmarse y las lágrimas dejaron de salir, dejando un rostro pálido e inexpresivo.

“Timothy,” susurró Ra’s levantándole el mentón.

O el rostro de Tim estaba más frio de lo que pensó, o sus manos estaban calientes, ¿sería que tenia fiebre? Se sentía muy atontado y lento, a decir verdad.

El doncel estiró su mano, acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

“Mátala.”

“¿Qué?”

Tim subió su mano un poco, poniéndola sobre el cabello de Ra’s para jalarlo ligeramente.

“Mata a Talía.”

“Talía es… Timothy, ¿Qué estás…?”

Tim frunció el ceño y se acercó aun más, mirándolo a los ojos.

“Soy tu consorte, y te ordeno que mates a Talía,” dijo con la voz firme, grave. Ni rastros del Timothy sumiso y delicado que había estado viviendo con él por casi dos años.

Y había algo en los ojos de Timothy, que los hacia ver inhumanamente azules, algo pasó en la mente de Ra’s, que todo cuanto pudo hacer fue asentir.

“Sí,” respondió con una voz que no era suya, sintiéndose en un sueño. 

Y Tim sonrió como nunca lo había visto.

Cruel.

“Ese es mi esposo.”

*

*

En la mañana, enterraron a Bashir.

En la tarde, tomaron el té en silencio.

En la noche, Talía fue ejecutada frente a todos los miembros de la Liga de Asesinos que estaban en el palacio.

Y Timothy, como una víbora, se colgaba del brazo de Ra’s por los pasillos.

*

*

Cuando Ra’s se quedó profundamente dormido, Tim se zafó del agarre y salió de la cama.

Adoraba que Ra’s lo abrazara para dormir, pero ese día había demasiado bochorno. Además, necesitaba salir.

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la figura de Ubu.

“¿Shiva y Pru ya están allá?” inquirió mientras comenzaba a caminar, el hombre tan solo dos pasos detrás.

“Por supuesto, la habitación de siempre.”

Ah, se refería a la de Bashir, aunque había sido el cuarto de sus encuentros clandestinos antes de que el infante siquiera fuera concebido.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto en cuestión (donde la cuna seguía vacía), se encontraron con Shiva y Pru ocultándose en las sombras de la noche.

Timothy se acercó a la ventana al tiempo que Ubu cerraba la puerta con seguro, apoyando su delgado cuerpo en el marco y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

“Reporte,” dijo con la voz grave y firme, tal y como era la voz de Red Robin. 

Shiva se aclaró la garganta, dejando en claro que sería la primera en hablar.

“Ra’s ha estado un poco más tranquilo durante las reuniones, su desempeño como líder no ha decaído, así que nadie sospecha nada. De hecho, varios aseguran que _‘está realmente enamorado’_ y han festejado la reducción en ejecuciones.”

Tim asintió, “Perfecto, ¿Pru?”

La chica silbó, “Lo mismo. Todos creen que la calma de Ra’s es simplemente buen humor ante todo el sexo que tiene contigo,” y aquí Tim rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, “Todos estuvieron felices con la ejecución de Talía, especialmente las doncellas que la encontraron in fraganti.”

“¿Así que siguen viéndome como una esposa dulce e inofensiva?”

“Por supuesto.”

“Excelente, ahora, ¿Megan?”

Y donde había estado parado Ubu, ahora estaba parada Megan, con su piel y ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello rojo ondeándose ligeramente y su capa llegando hasta el suelo.

“Ra’s sigue bajo el efecto de la pócima de Zachary, así que no he tenido que controlar su mente en lo más mínimo. Además, he escuchado que está pensando en pedirte tener otro hijo. Su mente sigue procesando el resto como es usual, por lo que los planes y desempeño de la Liga no están en riesgo.”

“Por lo que el proceso para deshacernos de la humanidad actual sigue su curso, perfecto, ¡perfecto!” Tim aplaudió tres veces exactamente, “Si todo sale bien, en menos de cincuenta años estaremos viendo caer a la Liga de la Justicia y después a los gobiernos, y cuando eso pase, podremos revitalizar este mundo y empezar desde cero, con nosotros al frente de todo.”

Megan asintió.

“Bien, una ultima pregunta por esta noche, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Mara?” preguntó con dirección a Shiva.

“Ha mejorado bastante, la promesa de regresarle su ojo la ha motivado a cumplir su objetivo. Debería ser capaz de matar a Damian en unos dos o tres meses.”

“Fantástico, es justo lo que quería oír.”

Pru levantó su mano antes de hablar, “¿Cuándo podemos ir y matar al resto de los murciélagos?”

Tim soltó una risilla, “Tú solo quieres matar a Stephanie por la vez que te rompió la nariz.”

“¿Y?”

“Nada, nada. Si quieres ve con Mara y mientras ella se encarga de Damian, tu encárgate de Stephanie. Así evitan que se ayuden entre ellos.”

“¿Y qué pasa con Cassandra?” preguntó Shiva.

 _“Pffft,_ tranquila. Cumpliré mi palabra, puedes traerla y reformarla, te doy acceso a los Pozos para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer. Solo espera a que terminemos con Damian, ¿quieres?” y Tim levanto su mano, señalando a Megan con su dedo índice, “Y tú podrás tener tu venganza contra los Titanes pronto, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.”

Las tres mujeres asintieron al unísono.

“Vaya, a veces siento que realmente odias a Ra’s” comentó Pru mientras los cuatro se estiraban y caminaban hacia la puerta.

“Todo lo contrario, querida, estoy muy enamorado. Y esto es lo mejor para él… Y para su organización, claro,” dijo Tim mientras salía de la habitación, seguido, de nuevo, por la figura de Ubu.

Cuatro figuras desaparecieron en las sombras.

Una vez de regreso en su alcoba, Tim se sentó en la cama, mirando como Ra’s dormía profundamente como efecto secundario de la pócima.

Era solo un empujoncito, eso era lo que Tim se repetía todas las mañanas cuando servía el té.

Estiró su mano, acariciando la mejilla del hombre con suavidad.

Sonrió. Ra’s era… Bueno, no había dos hombres como él, y Timothy siempre había trabajado duro para conseguir lo que quería.

Ra’s podría no saber que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero Tim lo sabía, y eso era suficiente. Un día podrían dormir juntos sin necesidad de la poción, estaba seguro de ello. Pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Algún día le haría entender a Ra’s como estaban destinados el uno al otro, como era decreto divino que se conocieran. Que se vieran y se descubrieran. Algún día… Y quizás ese día irían a Paris, donde Tim había sentido su corazón salir de su pecho e irse con la cabeza del demonio para nunca volver. 

Mientras delineaba las facciones de su esposo, se permitió imaginar la cara de Talía al despertar en medio de la habitación de Bashir, cuchillo en mano y con un infante muerto. Oh, debía haber sido exquisita, perfecta. Ojalá Tim la hubiera visto.

Aunque la visión de su cabeza cayendo separado de su cuerpo también fue magnifica.

Suspiró.

Ra’s no necesitaba a esa mujer, un vil recuerdo de su madre. Tampoco necesitaba a Damian, quien era un mocoso impertinente al que Tim gustosamente cortaría la garganta él mismo.

“Timothy…” susurró Ra’s entre sueños, removiéndose incomodo en las sabanas.

El doncel se acercó, poniendo sus labios sobre el oído de su esposo.

“No sabes cuánto te amo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos
> 
> Si llego a 110 seguidores hago un giveaway


End file.
